mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ten Master Clans/@comment-25045079-20150227180116/@comment-26497828-20150617053442
If you are talking the world, it would be too impossible to say since we only know of a few major players and mostly are those of Japan. We do know that there are at least 50 strategic class magicians. The USNA breaks it down as Satellite class, planet class, stars, stardust, though there maybe some overlap. Within known characters of the story id have to put Tatsuya at the top. He already killed one of the most powerful and beat a few others in face offs. He even beat Maya in volume 8 in a modest test of skill. She even admits he is stronger than him and that she is scared of him for the 'monster' he is. In hand to hand or short range combat: 1. Tatsuya tied with Konokoe Yakumo 2. Jumonji 3. Lu Gonghu Jin - he has to be somewhere in the top and it did take several of their strongest in the end to beat him. 4. Yanagi 5. Naotsugu Chiba 6. Mari Watanabe 7. Masaki Ichijou 8. Hagane Tamitsuka (range zero, only other known user of a strong type of anti magic but only if he touches the target) 9. Captain Sanada 10. Major Kazama 11. Erika Chiba tied with Toshikazu Chiba 12. Leonhardt Saijo In ranged combat: 1. Tatsuya Shiba (precision ranged magic is one of Miyuki's weakest areas but where her brother excels at way past her, as seen against the no head dragon hq in the Yokohama story arc) 2. Maya Yotsuba 3. Mayumi Saegusa 4. Fujibayashi 5. Hanzo Hattori 6. Shizuku Katyama In area of effect magic: 1. Tatsuya - at least mist dispersal qualifies as seen on the bugs at the choppers 2. Maya Yotsuba 3. Miyuki Shiba 4. Angelina Sirius 5. Kanon Chiyoda In Ancient Magic: 1. Yakumo 2. Tatsuya 3. Mikihiko In strategic Magic: 1. Tatsuya 2. Angelina Sirius (being the leader of Stars the strongest single magic unit in the world, and she as the leader, it is implied she is the most powerful of the known strategic users, Tatsuya is unknown to the world but suspected to exist by many) 3. Liu Yunde (it is vaguely implied he was near the top) Specialty Magic: (though Tatsuya might qualify for this too I will leave him out of this list) 1. Mari Watanabe 2. Fujibayashi 3. Hanzo Hattori 4. Genzo Yotsuba 5. Miya Shiba 6. Suzune Superpower Magic: 1. Tatsuya 2. Alfred Fomalhaut Augmented Magicians: 1. Tatsuya 2. Maya 3. Minami Sakurai BS Magic: 1. Haruka Ono If the world were taken into effect this should change alot, and it maybe that even Tatsuya is not the only secretly modified multi super power strategic class magician in the world. There are no doubt alot of other top class powers in the world not mentioned in the books or anime. Overall power would be a little harder to quantify. If I had to guess there, I would say (but this is only from reading through Volume 9 of the light novels, the anime, and about half of the mangas): 1. Tatsuya Shiba 2. Yakumo Kokonoe 3. Maya Yotsuba 4. Miyuki Shiba 5. Angelina Sirius (Sheilds) 6. Lui Yunde 7. Katsuto Jumonji 8. Masaki Ichijou 9. Mayumi Saegusa 10. Genzo Yotsuba 11. Lu Gonghu Jin 12. Mikihiko Yoshida 13. Yanagi (he was tough enough to even stop a young 13 year old Tatsuya on a rampage so I maybe underestimating him) 14. Naotsugu Chiba 15. Kyoko Fujibayashi 16. Benjamen Canopus 17. Minoru Kudou (He is said to be pretty strong magically but he is weak physically which greatly effects how well and often he can use magic let alone if he can even fight by hand or without magic) 18. Retsu Kudou 19. Kanon Chiyoda 20. Azusa Nakajou 21. Suzune Ichihara 22. Shizuku Kityama 23. Hagane Tomitsuka (His power in close range is almost as good as Tatsuya in the first years plus he has similar anti magic, but his lack of range beyond touch is a handicap) 24. Minami Sakurai (she is tops among augmented magicians besides Maya and Tatsuya) 25. Honoka Mitsui 26. Eimi Akechi 27. Shun Morisaki